Heir of the Uzumaki-Senju
by KratashUzumaki117
Summary: During a nasty ambush that nearly kills Naruto, Kurama sent the young jinchuuriki 120 years into the past where he met his clan as they were in their prime. See what the consequences of those actions are when Naruto returns to the present. Very strong Naruto. Naruto/Harem.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in the series, they all the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my first Fan fic so please bare with me and i hope i can entertain you all.

* * *

ANBU H.Q.

Naruto was sitting on the bed of his cell under full ANBU scrutiny while multiple chakra suppression and absorption seals held back the bulk of his chakra and drained away the majority of the chakra that leaked or made its way past the suppression seals. It was at this point that Morino Ibiki accompanied by Yamanaka Inoichi and Mitarashi Anko came to door and said. "Its time to stand trial before the council Naruto, for the crimes of killing the Sandaime Hokage."

Naruto remained silent for a minute before rising from his bed and casually saying. "Just make sure nothing happens to his body, I am not done with him yet."

"You sick bastard, I will-." Anko began but was cut of when Inoichi harshly yelled.

"Anko! Enough, lets go." With that they led Naruto to Council Room.

VvV

Council Room

It had been an hour since the trial had began and questions had been asked of Naruto, the shinobi who didn't believe Naruto to be a monster asked for reasons as to why or how he had assassinated the Third Hokage but he completely ignored them and tuned out from the annoying Civilians ranting for his head to be put on pike and yelling things like 'I told you he was a demon' or 'The Sandaime was a fool to trust the boy, we knew he would turn on him, it was just a matter of time.'

After a while the Shinobi had finally given up on him and had agreed to take a vote on what to do with him at the pressing of the civilian council, which most likely entailed incarcerating him in a maximum security prison for life or at worst publicly executing him. So they asked if he had any last words not expecting any since he had ignored everything and everyone throughout the meeting. But they were about to be proven wrong, for suddenly Naruto smiled and said. "Thank you shinobi council for stalling this long or I would have undoubtedly been executed or at least severely punished but now I get to prove my innocence."

"Innocence? You murdered the Sandaime Hokage, traitor." Yelled a civilian councilwoman making Naruto roll his eyes and reply.

"You ignorant idiot who relies on baseless information and lets your opinions and judgment fly as easily as your emotions, the Sandaime Hokage is not dead. Why the hell would I kill the one person who is like a grandfather to me and has loved me unconditionally since the beginning."

"Ah Naruto, he really is dead, you killed him."Shikaku tried to intervene but the blond retorted.

"I did not."

"See the demon is going mad, it can't even comprehend that it killed a man, we should end it now, for killing the Sandaime." Yelled a man as all the Civilians roared in agreement but suddenly the door was kicked right of its hinges and in walked the Sandaime Hokage radiating an aura power they hadn't felt in a long time, most since they were kids.

With a smile the man said. "Actually, he didn't kill me."

Naruto turning to the old man excitedly yelled. "Jiji, its about time you got here, I was honestly getting worried that I had kami forbid made a mistake when I put you in that near death state. How did the transformation go, did you like the alterations."

"Ah...yeah I did. Though it nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well good then, um...anyway could you get me out of these restraints Jiji, I am getting sick and tired of them and while I have enough chakra to snap them with a bit of extreme flexing of my chakra, i fear some idiot in the civilian council will start screeching about how the demon is getting loose and should be executed. And I would rather not let that happen, neh."

Sighing the old man proceed towards Naruto and was just about to release him when Hiashi jumped from his desk and yelled angrily, which was totally uncharacteristic of him. "Who the hell are you!"

"What is it Hiashi?" The other clan heads said jumping into action as well scaring the shit out of the civilians who were quickly headed for the doors in a panic for fear of a fight breaking out and getting caught in the middle.

"This man is under a powerful genjutsu, S rank, even my Byakugan can't see past it, how do we know he is our leader? I can't let him near Naruto until I am assured." Hiashi said falling into familial taijutsu stance.

"Hyuuga-sama, distinct clan heads I seriously wouldn't do that cause if the Hokage could kick ass before then you don't want to know what he can do know." Naruto happily chirped from behind them.

"Be silent boy, for all we know this could be an elaborate ruse you created to fool us and allow you to escape, as you have quite a reputation as prankster and escape artist." Inoichi challenged as he raised his killing intent.

"And I would have expected the village's head interrogator to be able detect if I am lying just as Hiashi-sama and Shikaku-sama can tell that I am telling the truth."

"Troublesome, he is. Are you Sandaime-sama." Shikaku questioned while scanning to for any signs of deception in the mans breathing rate and voice

"Yes." Was the mirthful reply the Sandaime gave them as watched his shinobi's actions.

"Then drop the genjutsu." Shibi replied in his monotone voice.

"Nay Jiji, kick their asses to show them how much stronger you've gotten and then drop genjutsu." Naruto decided to add.

"I would prefer not to harm my shinobi Naruto." The Sandaime said before dropping the genjutsu to reveal a sight that made everyone stagger back for a second in awe before bowing on one knee. Before them stood Sarutobi Hiruzen, the god of shinobi/professor but not as he was a mere twenty four hours ago but as he was in his prime and his eyes where just brimming with the will of fire as his body simply radiated his power and showed the reason why he was chosen over Danzo as Hokage.

"Yo Jiji, now that everyone knows you are you could you please take these restraints off."

"Fine fine, but immediately afterwards you are going to explain what the heck you did to me and how you are able to do something like that in the first place."

"Hai." Naruto replied as his grandfather figure released him making him stretch a little a flex his chakra as it began circulating again like normal. He then flashed through about two dozen hand-seals at a blurry speed that left almost all the shinobi gapping before slamming his palm on the ground and yelling. 'Kekkai ninjutsu: Privacy Dome.'

Looking at everyone's shocked expressions he asked. "What? You honestly think I would explain what I did to Jiji in front of the civilian council and give them reason to want my head any more than they already do, the did us a favor by running out when they expected a fight."

"How do you know kekkai ninjutsu Naruto." Chouza asked.

"I will get to that first I need to explain Jiji's condition."

"Okay then." Tsume replied.

"First of all I will say everything you hear should be considered S rank secrets and are generally Uzumaki clan secrets. Don't ask how I know about my clan, just listen till the end without asking questions no matter how ridiculous things may sound, I will explain everything. Now firstly to address Jiji before I get into the details of my tale I will just say, its an Uzumaki regenerations seal, that basically restored you to your prime. Its purpose was for injuries too great for the Uzumaki's natural regenerative abilities to heal and it would do so at the cost of a bit of the users life span."

"What!" Everyone yelled in fear that he had shortened the man's life span.

"Don't worry as you are not an Uzumaki, it restored your youth at the cost of a bit of my life span but its inconsequential considering if I don't die in the field I will live longer than all of you combined. However for the foreseeable future, unless in the most grievous of circumstances, I will not be doing that again, it is beyond troublesome. Now because you are not an Uzumaki and age somewhat differently from us, it simply regenerated everything in you back to your prime. Nevertheless you are still an old man, old man but your body is somewhat younger physically, any questions."

"Where did you learn that type of seal and could it be perhaps used in Konoha's hospitals? A seal of that caliber would be most useful if we could get around the fact that it takes up a bit of users life span."

"Sorry Aburame-sama, that seal can only be used by an Uzumaki, well maybe a Senju but they aren't that many around and of course you have to also put the person you are treating in a near death state if they are not Uzumaki or Senju. As for where I learnt it, the same place I learnt everything I know right now, Uzushiogakure."

"But how, i am pretty sure you have never left the village." Inoichi asked still trying to wrap his head around the information he now.

"Actually I did, last week during that incident, remember I was missing for two day."

"You left the village?" Tsume asked wide eyed.

"Sort of, its complicated."

"Well please do explain yourself then." Shikaku said fully awake and very curious.

"It all began as I was getting the shit kicked out of me in an alley from a mob of angry drunks still pissed of that my dad sealed the Kyuubi in me." He casually said before clapping his hands over his mouth and saying. "Damn it, I wasn't suppose to say that."

"You know?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Sighing Naruto replied. "Yes I do and before you start trying to find out who told me, it was the Kyuubi, I have known since I was five by the way." Everyone was shocked into silence their and then making him smile and say. "Okay moving on, as I was saying I was getting the shit kicked out of me pretty badly and was on the brink of death when I was pulled into my mindscape. Inoichi I am sure you are well aware of what I am talking about but to dumb it down...a lot, I was pulled into my mind to the part where the Kyuubi is held and it told me I was going to die."

"Nani!" Everyone yelled in surprise and fear.

"Why the hell are you guys panicking NOW, I am alive aren't eye."

"Oh right." They all calmed.

"As I was saying, it said I would die, if they kept up the beating. In fact it calculated the time remaining till my death for me if something didn't intervene and well we both knew that nothing would be able to in the time span so it performed the only jutsu it could."

"Wait/Hold on/Hold it right" Several clan heads yelled in unison before Shikaku said. "Did you just say jutsu, as in referring to the Kyuubi no Yoko being able to perform jutsu."

"Why yes I did."

"But how?" It was Hiruzen who asked this time.

"I am sorry but that's personal, all you need to know is that it was a very powerful Jikukan ninjutsu and it didn't require the Kyuubi needing to escape the seal. It teleported the Kyuubi into the far past however in doing so because the Kyuubi was sealed in me, I was forcefully taken along for the ride and it was quite something waking up in the past."

Flashback

His eyes fluttered before opening as he groaned in the dim light of traditionally style house he found himself in. 'Well at least its not the damn hospital.' He thought to himself wondering how he didn't see that ambush coming when he was training to become a freaking ninja and Hokage to boot. Sitting up he tried to make heads or tails of his surrounding but couldn't, also he noted the air seemed to contain more moisture then usual and a touch of salt but thought nothing of it. Digging into his psyche he yelled. _"Yo Kurama-chan, what happened."_

After his first beating at age five Naruto was made painfully aware that, the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed within him by the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato who so happened to be his father and Uzumaki Kushina his mother. The Kyuubi had personally revealed this to him hoping to crush him, but it yielded strange results in the child desiring to be like and to surpass his father, as Hokage but more so in that Naruto wouldn't shut up when he learnt that The Mighty Bijuu was actually female. It took a while to get over that one, even though their relationship took off with a rusty start, it became better over the years when Naruto took beating after beating due to being her container but never once said he regretted her being sealed in him and thus she grew extremely fond of the boy. **'Hey Naruto-kun.'**

"_You don't sound to good Kurama-chan, are you alright."_

**'Its nothing I can't handle, the question however is can you handle this.'**

"_What do you mean?"_

**'Haven't you noticed that you are being restrained, there is a seal on the mat below you that won't let you move off this bed.'**

Naruto immediately tried to jump out of bed but found that he couldn't move and mentally he yelled. _"What the hell, Kurama what happened to us."_

**'Its them I guess, they probably didn't want to take any risks so they set up the seal just in case.'**

"_What do you mean its them, and where the hell is here to begin with."_

**'I will tell you Naruto-kun just promise not to freak out please, this might a bit confusing...and disturbing...to you.'**

"_Just tell me."_

**'Okay, here can be answered in a lot of ways, one of which I can say is, here is currently an island off the coast of Hi no Kuni, name Uzu no Kuni. Here can also be thought of as 120 years into the past.'**

"_Past? Like as in time travel or something."_

**'Yes and yes, we are 120 years in the past on the island of Uzu and to be more specific, in the are that would be referred to as Uzushio in roughly 23 years from now."**

"_So that means...but what about Konoha and Jiji, and more importantly why the hell am I here in the first place."_

**'Well as you remember that when you were ambushed we were completely cornered and they were going to kill us while their would have been nothing we could do about it so I used the jutsu I mentioned earlier to temporarily displace us in the past and I do stress temporarily. I will explain it all in detail later but for now know this, the people surrounding you now are probably the closest thing you will ever have to relatives so just go with it. Someones coming, gotta go bye.'**

"_Damn it you overgrown furball."_ Was all Naruto could get out before Kurama withdrew from the link cackling like mad. Just then the door to the house slid open and a young girl of about six years with beautiful straight blood red shoulder length hair and pretty face walked in with another man who seemed to be older and had spiky red hair and a happy go lucky grin.

The man seeing him awake said. "So you are awake."

"Uh yeah, um where am I."

"In the Uzumaki clan village."

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing this and yelled. "You gotta be kidding me right."

"No seriously you are in the Uzumaki clan village." The man assured him.

"So this is what she meant." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Kensei and this here is my daughter Ayane, I am the son of the branch family head and military leader of the Uzumaki. I was sent here by the council to ask you some questions if that's alright with you...um."

"Naruto, genin of Konohagakure." The blond replied.

"The hidden leaf, are you a Senju."

"Um." He began but was interrupted by his tenant yelling. 'Say yes baka on both sides of your family Senju blood flows pretty strong, especially on your fathers.' "Apparently, its seems my father was related to the Senju clan despite his name being Namikaze and my mother, she was related to you guys I guess."

"She was an Uzumaki?" The man asked in surprise.

Nodding his head sadly he said. "Yep, but I never really knew them, they both died the day I was born."

"Oh sorry."

"Its alright, I've kind of gotten over it after eleven years."

"So where are you from, we are all curious cause you suddenly appeared out of thin air the middle of one of our celebrations and well you scared the shit out of us all, especially since you looked liked you had just been through a meet grinder."

"S-sorry, I was ambushed and well you saw the results."

"Wow, its impressive you survived that, from what our medics could tell, you were on the brink of death but then you started to heal and right now their isn't a mark on you, you must have an exceptionally strong healing ability."

"Hahaha, yeah mom gave me my regenerative healing factor."

"You still haven't answered me, though where are you from."

"Sorry, I truly appreciate letting me rest and your kindness and I don't want to sound rude or anything but I can't say it besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Suddenly another man walked in and said. "Okay enough games."

"Uncle." Kensei said as they turned around to see a tall heavily built man with dark red hair and crimson eyes walk in with an air of authority.

"My name is Uzumaki Hayabusa, chief interrogation specialist and I along with all the other elders want answers from you blondie."

"Uncle, if he doesn't want to talk lets not force him, especially if his case is what I think it is." Kensei chirped desperately trying to reason with the man who reminded Naruto vaguely of Morino Ibiki.

But Hayabusa merely stepped forward saying. "He might be an enemy or a spy, we can't be lax about him and will interrogate him as is required." With that he flashed through half a dozen hand-seals before blurring to Naruto and placing his hand on the boys chest, leaving a seal in place.

Pain shot through Naruto's body as the seal stabilized, not so much that it would make him scream but enough to hurt and make him wince."W-what? What have you done to me?" He asked.

Hayabusa gave a very creepy sadistic smile and replied. "I placed an interrogation seal on you or one of the many variants I have. You see fortunately for you my nephew and his daughter are here so I will not use the normal seals I would have used for you, regardless that seal makes you unable to lie and forces you to answer any question of mine. To do otherwise will cause you extreme pain on unimaginable levels and the same will happen if you simply stay quite, no matter what you will be forced to answer."

"Uncle, this isn't right, he is just a child." Kensei tried to defend but what shot down by his uncle who said.

"You know where he was found Kensei and you know the rules, he is a serious threat to our security. Now boy lets start from the beginning, whats your name, all of them in full."

Naruto tried to stay quite but his world burst into pain and he was compelled by a strong urge that forced him to say. "Uzumaki Naruto, though I was born Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why did you drop your other name."

"To protect me from my fathers enemies."

"Anyway we can get back to that later, tell me what are you doing in our village."

"I don't know?"

"You can't lie to me."

"I am not."

"Hmm! It seems so, lets try this a different way. Are you aware of where you are?"

"Yes."

"And where is this."

"Uzushiogakure no Sato."

"The village hidden in the whirlpool? What are you talking about this, is the Uzumaki village."

"Yes, its both."

"Explain yourself."

"It will become known as Uzushio in your future."

"How do you know this and why did you say your future? Where are you from."

"Konohagakure no Sato, and I say your future cause you are all from my past, that's how I know this."

"Tell me everything about you boy." Naruto began to resist despite the pain which was visible on his face, making Ayane turn to her great uncle and yell.

"Ojiisama, please stop this treatment." Ayane cried.

"Silence child, we must know everything about him before we can decide whether to let him live or not."

"What, no I won't let you hurt him." Ayane replied

Hayabusa angrily grabbed her arm painfully and said. "Get out you are disrupting an interrogation." But he twisted her arm a little too much and she cried out in pain. Kensei turned to his uncle and was about to do something but was beaten to the punch when Naruto's chakra suddenly spiked overriding the seal that restrained his movement and he blurred to Hayabusa's position and decked the man into the air before chakra chains emerged from his body and wrapped themselves around him, suspending Hayabusa a few feet in the air. Kensei was going to do something but then heard Naruto growl out.

"How dare you."

Shocked by all he was witnessing but unfazed by his current predicament Hayabusa asked. "What?"

"I said, how dare you, how dare you hurt your own family member, in my presence. There is nothing that disgusts me more than people who take the family and friends around them for granted and hurt them." Naruto as he closed his eyes shaking in anger, unconsciously tightening the chains around Hayabusa's body.

Sighing out as he recognized he did perhaps go too far when he tried to force Ayane out Hayabusa said. "I don't take little Ayane or Kensei or any of my family for granted, I just get a little over zealous sometimes in my desire to protect them all. Sorry if I went to far." As soon as the words left his mouth the chains gently retracted before putting him down and retreating into Naruto.

"I never had any family to begin with so I hate seeing stuff like that happen." He said in very low sad tone.

Kensei surprised by this asked. "What about the Uzumaki clan, you said you were part Uzumaki and that you father was somehow related to the Senju, why didn't you have family among them or us, i can't imagine either of us abandoning you."

"Till today, I had never even known that the Uzumaki were a clan, as for the Senju, where I come from they are all gone except for the ones who abandoned the village."

"How far into the future is this?" Asked Kensei who was a master at Jikukan ninjutsu and all Fuinjutsu seals related to the matter.

"120 years from now." Naruto replied.

Flashback End

Naruto then proceeded to explain a little about his stay their and concluded by saying. "Due to the Kyuubi's time displacement I ended up living with them for eight years where I was trained accordingly as an Uzumaki shinobi. However I was recently ripped back to the present in a painful manner and discovered something."

Flashback

Opening his eyes Naruto sat up and said. _"Damn, Kurama are we?"_

**'I am truly sorry Naruto-kun, your time was up I couldn't keep you their any longer.'**

"_Just when the clan needed me most. Do you think she survived, I mean there is a chance right, Uzumaki have long lives don't they."_

**'Naruto, there is something you should know.'**

"_Tell me there is a chance Kurama-chan."_

**'Naruto, its about the Uzumaki clan. They're dead.'**

"_What?"_

**'I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you were having such a great time I didn't know how to break it to you but your kin all died before the third shinobi world war. I sent you to them so that you didn't get killed here and also so that you could experience what it means to have a family. I didn't however expect for you to get so attached to them so quickly, I wanted you to simply understand what it means to be an Uzumaki so that you could restore your clan, its something your mother had wanted for you.'**

"_Why didn't you tell me, I thought you trusted me Kurama-chan. I could have done something to save them, I learnt so much while I was their." _He all but yelled as tears came to his eyes_  
_

**'I do trust you Naruto, don't you dare ever question that but the folly was on my own part and for that I am truly sorry. I was so sick and tired of your treatment at the hands of the village that I just wanted you to be happy even if for a little while and in the end when I saw how happy you had become. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that they wouldn't be around when you returned to your own time or that you were not allowed to change anything major.'**

"_What do you mean by that."_

**'Their are rules that even I must follow when using that jutsu and Tousan gave me specific instructions about this and made me swear never to break the rules involving time travel if I ever used this jutsu.'**

"_Tousan."_

**'You would know him as the Rikudou Sennin, he was also your ancestor Naruto-kun. I am sorry but that was a promise I couldn't break to him. Can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me.' **Kurama asked saddened as tears came to her eyes.**  
**

"_As mad as I am at you I know you were only trying to keep a promise and busy trying to look out for me in the first place, I just wish you could have told me first but I forgive you, just please tell if something ever happens like this again."_

**'I promise Naruto-kun, you deserve that much.'**

Flashback End

Tsume then asked. "So what kind of skills did you learn their?"

"Various things, a bit of ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu though I am not very proficient at the use of multiple weapons, Seal based genjutsu as Uzumaki chakra reserves are ridiculously large and few are genjutsu experts. I also learned Shurikenjutsu, trap making, stealth and various other ninja know how but I specialized in Fuinjutsu like the rest of my clan and a bit of Jikukan ninjutsu and Kekkai ninjutsu as I demonstrated earlier."

"Jikukan ninjutsu, that interesting, anything specific you learnt?" Shikaku asked

"A secret few know is that Tobirama Senju was the creator the Hiraishin no jutsu and my father expanded it but what even fewer know is that the formula for Hiraishin was given to the Senju by the Uzumaki clan as we are essentially two parts of one clan. I personally took a look at the formula and learned it from my sensei who came up with the idea for it."

"You know Hiraishin?" Inoichi choked out as the Sandaime grew wide eyed.

"I know a variant of it, but I would need to see the actual thing that the Nidaime created to fully understand it so that I can complete the jutsu to what my sensei had envisioned when he created it."

"Are you saying Hiraishin no jutsu is not complete?" It was now Shibi's turn get surprised.

"Yes, the Hiraishin no jutsu from what I have heard and read while studying about the...my dad, allows the user to displace time and space once they leave the jutsu formula on something so that they could instantly appear wherever they marked something with the formula. This is the half that Tobirama and my dad had, my half does the opposite."

Many eyes flew open at that moment as the more intelligent ones of the clan heads comprehended what he was saying. Tsume who unfortunately was not amongst these along with Chouza all looked to Shikaku for an explanation who simply said. "Troublesome, what he means is that unlike Yondaime-sama who could teleport all over the place, he can teleport what ever he likes to himself. However I am sure that would raise issue with immovable object like tree and hills."

"You are correct but if I force enough chakra into the technique, it will rip the branch and whatever was in the vicinity of the teleportation barrier from the rest of the tree and forcefully bring it to me and it would leave a nice clean cut where time and space displaced matter. But its tactical usage would be to easily transport people who have been marked to your positions, without having to make contact with them essentially using yourself as a marker for them to be teleported to. Meaning if two sides where combined, you could teleport anywhere with a marker instantly and teleport entire shinobi platoons to your location. You could shift the tide of battle in moments."

"That is a scary thought, are you going to teach it to people?" Hiashi admitted before question.

"I could try but their aren't many people that can rival and Uzumaki or Senju in chakra capacity or potency, that's why Tobirama and my dad could use the Hiraishin so easily where as anybody else would struggle. It has to do with the original designs that kensei-sensei hehehe that's a tongue twister, yeah the original designs that he made."

"So this Kensei was the creator?" Shibi asked very much intrigued as where the others.

"Yes as I said he thought up the technique and created the basis for what the Nidaime would later create into one half of the techniques that my father would later perfect. I perfected the other half, I think he feared that if the technique was stolen it would be beyond chaotic for us so he made it so that blood relatives of his could use it easy while everyone else would have a hard time."

"I see, no wonder it takes three of the Hokage guard to teleport when everyone else could do it alone. But that would mean Minato was part Senju or Uzumaki." Shikaku said think of Genma, Raido and their companion,

"He was part Senju, the Kyuubi confirmed it to me sometime ago."

"Interesting, but tell me what else can you do." Tsume asked as everyone was curious.

"I can use chakra chains like my mother, which helps for forming barriers and I have a bloodline something."

"Bloodline."

"Yeah, I don't know what to call it, I naturally have an affinity for four elements Doton, Suiton, Raiton and Fuuton equally and can use them simultaneously to manipulate gravity but its hard and take a ton of chakra to do."

"You can manipulate four elements and have a bloodline." Hiruzen yelled, as it suddenly dawned on everyone in the room that this was a shinobi who if he continued to grow would easily rival any Kage past, present and possibly future, He was destined for greatness.

"Well technically since the Kyuubi is fire element I can use all five elements but these other four are just my natural affinities." Naruto casually replied

Everyone just looked shocked at Naruto, even Shibi's classes where threatening to fall off, Tsume finally said. "Sweet kami, what are you Naruto. Forgive me for the analogy but you are a monster in shinobi skin. With that you could easily be kage level."

"Not at all Inuzuka-sama, just about all of you in this room could kick my ass right now if you wanted to. You see my return to Konoha from the past to the present returned my body to the state it was before I left leaving only the memories and knowledge on everything I learnt for the 8 years I was their and thus I must reeducate myself in everything I learned to get back to my former level. Which I began to do after I was taught the Shadow clone technique by the Kyuubi. I should be able to get back in to strength in a month. However my chakra control is shot to hell and my body is weak and will only be able to regain a portion of the former power I commanded till I hit puberty full force...again, life sucks."

"Can we see a demonstration of this bloodline of your?" Chouza inquired

Naruto smiled before flashing through a bunch of hand-seals and saying. "I was wondering when you would ask. **'Gravity Release: Zero Gravity'**." And with that everything in the room suddenly began to float in random directions as gravity ceased for a few second but Naruto quickly canceled the technique prompting Shikaku who had unfortunately drifted very high to fall on his head and mutter. "Troublesome."

"Most impressive Uzumaki-san. I am sure you will become most formidable once you regain your strength and chakra control but I am sure you are exhausted now and would love to be set free to rest or train so let us old people not hold you back."

"I agree with Hiashi-san Naruto-kun, I will come by and visit you later." With a wave of his hand two ANBU who were hidden in the shadows appeared and the Hokage said. "Watch him, I am sure rumor spread of him murdering me so protect him and tell anyone who thinks they are true that I will personally deal with them if they try harm Naruto and that I am very much alive."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The cat and lion masked ANBU responded before following Naruto outside.

When they were gone the Hokage thought. 'I should have asked Tenzo to fix the door.' Before he sighed and said. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about this time away from his presence Hiashi."

"You obviously know he is to be put under C.R.A without a single one of us saying anything. My question however is when should we tell him."Hiashi calmly asked.

"When he is up to full strength and has dealt with any and all unresolved issue from having to be ripped away from his blood relatives the Uzumaki. I still regret that were unable to save, if I could have saved even one of them then Naruto could have had family." Hiruzen said with much sadness and regret in his voice. It was something that had hit him hard as he was quite fond of the clan.

"That's our shame, a burden all Konoha-nin must carry not justu you Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied as everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
